Exit devices are occasionally used to allow egress through an exit door. Certain exit devices include a pushbar which retracts a latchbolt when actuated, thereby allowing the door to be opened. Some such systems have certain limitations such as, for example, failing to provide for customization and/or adjustment of operating parameters. Therefore, a need remains for further improvements in this area of technology.